


Closest Thing to Space

by theunknownfate



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, by special request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownfate/pseuds/theunknownfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small fic by special request. Benny gets a little overexcited and plants a kiss on the nearest person, who turns out to be Bad Cop.  Rating will probably go up in future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closest Thing to Space

Benny hadn't planned to do it. He had just been so excited. 

In his glee he had planted an exuberant kiss on the person nearest to him, which had just happened to be Bad Cop. It shouldn't have worked. They should've bonked helmets and it would've looked more like a clumsy head butt than anything, but somehow the angle was right, and Benny's mouth landed perfectly on Bad Cop's. He hadn't even realized what he was doing, or to who, until the hands clamped on his arms. It was a grip like a vise, tight even through the layers of his suit. _Oops_ , he thought as it registered. The lips under his were rigid and the feeling turned into a profound _oh no_ …

He opened his eyes and found them reflected in mirrored shades. _Oh…_.He tried to pull back, but the grip on his arms held him still and then something happened to the face he was mashed against. It was almost a spasm and Benny braced to be tossed like an unlucky chair. He pulled his lips back in an apologetic grimace, but all it got him a soft exhale and a plaintive sound. He risked a peek and he could see Good Cop's eyes this time. Before he could sputter out his first sorry, Good Cop pulled him close again. Teeth closed on his bottom lip, pinching enough to make him gasp. There was some fumbling, but then they slotted back together and Good Cop sighed into it like a heavy weight had been lifted off him. It sent a jolt all the way to Benny's toes. 

He could smell warm leather and a whiff of aftershave. Teeth scraped over his top lip and then sucked his bottom lip between them. It stung a little, but nicely. The grip on his arms moved to his shoulders. One hand snaked around his back. The other cupped the back of his helmet, tilting him farther into the kiss. It didn't cross his mind to resist it. The warm tip of a tongue touched the underside of his lip and traced it. Benny couldn't help but gasp a little and there didn't seem to be enough air to breath back in. He was feeling light-headed and felt his vision fizzle into starbursts when the tongue slid in next to his. It tasted a little like too-sweet coffee and it felt like heaven. 

Everything tingled and sparked. It was hard to breath and he felt both heavy and weightless. Warmth was coiling tighter and tighter in his stomach, melting his spine and spreading outward. It was the closest thing to being in space he had felt in a long time. He fumbled to get closer and open wider. He got a handful of jacket. His other hand found the edge of the other helmet. That wasn't enough so he slid around until he found some skin. He could tell even through his gloves. The touch of his hand shocked Good Cop into jerking back. Benny opened his eyes to see a look of startled chagrin before the mirrored shades were back to block the view. 

"I-" Bad Cop began. His usual gruffness was soft and breathless now. His mouth worked helplessly for a moment and Benny focused on it, since the eyes were hidden. "Apologies!" Bad Cop sputtered. He tried to let go and back away, but Benny was still hanging on. "This is inappropriate conduct and-"

Benny cut him off with another kiss. It was just a little one, just enough to seal over his lips for a heartbeat and completely derail whatever he was trying to say. Their helmets were in the way this time, so Benny had to tilt to press back as close as they had been. He wanted that warm giddiness back. He wanted his blood to burn and his heart to float and for the heat to fill him up. He wanted more. It was his turn to mouth hungrily at the lips in front of him. Bad Cop was frozen just long enough for Benny to start to doubt before he shivered and sank back into the kiss. He only pulled back to press smaller kisses in between the deeper ones. 

There wasn't teeth this time, and it didn't feel like he was trying to drink Benny's soul out. It was still amazing.The fact that Bad Cop was so much more gentle than Good Cop was adorable and freed Benny to nibble and nip for himself. It was just as heady to be the aggressive one as it was to melt into it. He sucked one of Bad Cop's lips between his teeth and then teased it with his tongue. The dizzy euphoria was coming back and when had just kissing ever been enough to do that? Bad Cop purred something. There really wasn't any other word for it. It rumbled down in his throat, a pleased and only slightly dangerous sound. It sent another spike of giddiness into Benny's head. 

"Oh," he gasped. He had to. He was running out of air. "Wow." Bad Cop was dazed, but room to breathe cleared his head a little too. He panicked as much as he was able without letting go or pulling away. 

"I shouldn't have-" he began. 

"I think that's my line," Benny said, grinning and breathless. "I didn't mean to start this, but I'm not sorry." He wanted to slide a hand between Bad Cop's throat and his collar and let him feel his own pulse against Benny's thumb, but his gloves were in the way. He ended up clumsily petting Bad Cop's jaw. Bad Cop leaned into it like it was bliss. "I want more."

"I." For a perfect moment, Benny thought he was going to say he did too. "I'm on duty," Bad Cop said instead. He was still flustered and trying hard to growl. "I can't. I-" There was a rejection coming up. Benny could feel it and willed himself not to deflate. But then, Good Cop took over. He must've not wanted this to be over either.

"But later!" he said quickly. "After this shift, if, if you still want to?" 

"Yeah, I do." Duty or not, Benny zipped up to press one more smooch on him. "Meet back here?"

"Yes," Good Cop breathed against his mouth. "Oh, yes." But then he had pulled away and Bad Cop was barking orders to some robots who scurried to obey. He took a moment to straighten his jacket lapels and snuck a peek at Benny who was floating in a dreamy haze. 

"At 6:00," he said. Benny broke into another grin. 

"I would've just waited," he said. Bad Cop almost switched as he fought off a blush and hurried back to his job. Even with a few hours to spare, Benny stayed where he was.


End file.
